thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Movie Trips
Creature Movie Trips is a series of videos uploaded to the Creature Hub channel, showing the Creatures attending a movie, usually on the day it premiered, a midnight release, or movie marathons. Originally trips generally took place at an AMC Theater, but eventually they were filmed at a nearby Alamo Drafthouse. As of May 2015, it was revealed in an official Reddit post that the Creatures no longer considered the series viable, as each individual episode took too much time to film. The series returned on February 12th, 2016 (renamed as Movie Night) with the Creatures going to see Deadpool. The movie trips following that, however, did not contain any skits. Format I. Intro * (Episodes 1-10, 14, 16-17, 20, 23) A conversation between the Creatures usually filmed at the house. * (Episodes 11-13) The other Creatures "leaving" James at the house. * (Episodes 15, 18-19, 21-22, 24-48) A theatrical, improvised skit featuring the Creatures dressing up as characters similar to the ones in the movie they are about to see. * (Episodes 49-ongoing) Brief cuts of the Creatures fooling around in the office. II. Pre-movie conversation/predictions in the car. III. Before the movie in the parking lot, in older episodes James would scream "We're going to see _____!" IV. Post-movie: thoughts and opinions on the movie, originally filmed in the car, but recently has been filmed back at the office. In older movie trips, James (if present) would yell at people out the window on the drive home from the film. List of Movie Trips Note: An asterisk (*) denotes a Creature who only appeared in the skit, and did not attend the movie screening. # Avengers Movie Marathon (Jordan, James, Dan, and Seamus) # The Amazing Spider-Man (Jordan, Max, James, Dan, and Seamus) # Dark Knight Rises + Trilogy Marathon (Jordan, Max, James, Dan, and Seamus) # Total Recall (Jordan, James, Dan, and Seamus) # Looper (Jordan, James, Dan, and Seamus) # Taken 2 (Sp00n, James, Dan, and Sly) # Skyfall '' (Jordan, Dan, and Seamus) # ''The Hobbit (Jordan, Dan, and Seamus) # Die Hard Movie Marathon (Jordan, Dan, and Seamus) # Oblivion '' (Jordan, Dan, and Monica) # ''Iron Man 3 Movie Marathon (Jordan, James, Dan, Sly, and Aleks) # Star Trek Into Darkness (Jordan, Dan, and Seamus) # Man of Steel (Jordan, Ze, James, Dan, Seamus, Sly, and Aleks) # The Lone Ranger (Jordan, Dan, Monica, and Liz) # Pacific Rim (Jordan, James, Dan, Sly, and Aleks) # R.I.P.D. (Jordan, Seamus, and Sly) # The Wolverine (Jordan, James, Dan, Sly, and Aleks) # Elysium (Jordan, Sp00n, James, Dan, and Seamus) # Kick-Ass 2 (James, Dan, Seamus, and Sly) # The World's End (James, Dan, and Aleks) # Riddick (Jordan, Dan, and Aleks) # Insidious: Chapter 2 Movie Marathon (James, Sly, and Aleks) # Machete Kills (James, Dan, and Sly) # Escape Plan (Jordan, James, Dan, and Aleks) # Bad Grandpa (*Jordan, James, Dan, Sly, and Aleks) # Thor: The Dark World (Jordan, James, Dan, and Sly) # The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (*James, Jordan, Dan, Seamus, and Aleks) # I, Frankenstein (Jordan, Dan, and Sly) # The Lego Movie (Jordan, Dan, and Sly) # Robocop (Jordan, James, Dan, and Seamus) # Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (James, Dan, Sly, and Aleks) # Non-Stop (*Aleks, Jordan, James, Dan, Seamus, and Sly) # 300: Rise of an Empire (Jordan, Dan, Seamus, and Sly) # Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Jordan, James, Dan, Seamus, and Sly) # The Quiet Ones (Dan, Seamus, Sly, and Aleks) # Amazing Spider-Man 2 (*Seamus, Jordan, James, Dan, and Aleks) # Godzilla (Kootra, James, Dan, Sly, and Aleks) # X-Men: Days of Future Past (*Seamus, Jordan, Ze, James, Dan, and Aleks) # Edge of Tomorrow (*Aleks, Jordan, Dan, Seamus, and Dex) # Transformers Age of Extinction (Jordan, Dan, Aleks, and Dex) # Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (*James, *Seamus, Jordan, and Dan) # Hercules (*James, Jordan, Dan, and Aleks) # Guardians of the Galaxy (*Seamus, Jordan, James, Dan, and Aleks) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ( *Jordan, *Aleks, Seamus, and Dan) # Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (*James, Dan, Aleks, Dex, and Kevin) # Interstellar (*Seamus, Jordan, Dan, Aleks, and Spencer) # The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (*Aleks, Jordan, Dan, Kevin, and Spencer) # Exodus: Gods and Kings (Jordan, Dan, Kevin, and Spencer) # Deadpool (Jordan, Dan, James, Aleks, Intern Joe, and Artist Joe) # Gods of Egypt (Jordan, Dan, Artist Joe, Stefani, and Aron) # Zootopia (Jordan, Dan, Spencer, and Artist Joe) # 10 Cloverfield Lane (Jordan, Dan, Spencer, Intern Joe, Artist Joe, Stefani, Aron, and Alex) # Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (Jordan, Dan, Spencer, Artist Joe, Stefani, and Alex) # Hardcore Henry (Jordan, Spencer, Artist Joe, and Stefani) Dude, Spoilers! The Creatures began filming a separate video where they would give their ratings on the movie with spoilers, since Dan had to edit out spoilers from previous movie trips. They then asked the fans if they should do it regularly which each movie trip. Although fan response was overwhelmingly positive, it was only done for Elysium and Kick Ass 2, before seemingly being abandoned. It was then brought back in the Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice movie trip. Trivia * Every current Creature (as well as former Creatures Gassy and Sly) has been to at least one movie trip. * Dan has been to the most Creature Movie Trips, appearing in all thus far except R.I.P.D (due to being at Comic-Con), Insidious: Chapter 2, and Hardcore Henry . * During the Iron Man Movie Marathon, Star Trek into Darkness, and Man of Steel movie trips, the Creatures jokingly left James at the house even though James says he's the biggest fan of the movie, wearing clothes and accessories related to the movie. In reality, he went to see all of these movies (except for Star Trek into Darkness). * James yelling out the window on the drive home became one of the most iconic parts of the channel, and was one of the only reasons why some people would watch the movie trips. ** James isn't the only one who yelled out of the car; Jordan yelled out during their trip to see Die Hard, Sly yelled out the window on the way to Iron Man 3, and Dan yelled out the window after The Hobbit. * Kick Ass 2 was the first movie trip where another Creature drove besides Jordan, as Sly was driving (excluding episodes with multiple cars as Immortal was seen driving with Nova during Iron Man 3). Dan also drove when they went to see The Quiet Ones and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Insidious: Chapter 2 was the first horror movie trip. * Sp00n has stated that he dislikes movie premieres, which explains his rare appearance in movie trips. * The Creatures sometimes announce the schedule for which movie trips they will see, particularly if it is a time when movies will be coming out weekly. * The Sin City trip was made private due to the controversy of James' face paint used in the skit. The Creatures apologized through this tweet. See Also List of Creature Movie Trip Skit Characters Links *Playlist on The Creature Hub Category:Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:All Creatures Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Creature Movie Trips Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Ongoing series Category:Series starting in 2012 Category:Non-gameplay series Category:Series with non Creatures Category:Series with Ex-Creatures Category:Series of 2016